Drabble y one-shots ectofeature
by flore1234
Summary: Hola hola aqui les traigo mi regalo de día de san valentin una seria de Dabbles y one shots ectofeature que escribí y que iré publicando a lo largo de la semana espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar comentarios
1. Cuando te miro

**Punto De Vista Billy**

_Cuando te miro _

_Me encuentro ahora observándote otra ves sin que lo notes sintiendo que el tiempo va mas y mas lento cada minuto que pasa casi al punto de detenerse en ese preciso momento es cuando puedo ver definida mente todo tu rostro cada centímetro de tu piel ahora es cuando aprecio la belleza de tus ojos negros como la noche con ese brillo que es su única estrella es ahora cuando dejo aun lado mi narcisismo por que ahí es cuando te encuentro el ser mas hermoso del planeta no del universo mis mejillas comienzan a sentirse mas frías de lo normal (otra vez) y de__dusco que han de estar pintadas de purpura que para mi ya es una costumbre puedo oír tu respiración tranquila que parece casi una melodía la mas dulce que yo haya escuchado._

_Si de nuevo me e puesto a divagar de tu belleza natural no se cuando,donde ni como empece a verte de esta manera y/o tener estos pensamientos, pero se que no quiero dejar de tenerlos y a tesoro cada segundo de ellos cada vez que no me miras yo puedo mirarte tranquilamente y se que en algún momento tengo que enfrentar que me e enamorado me enamore perdidamente de ti sin que yo ni tu lo supieras si se que suena raro que yo conociéndome me haya enamorado de ti pero no me arrepiento de nada no me arrepiento de haberte conocido ni de haberme enamorado solo espero una oportunidad para estar contigo para hacerte feliz cada día de tu vida mortal y si te vuelves fantasma como yo por alguna razón de tu vida inmortal... _

Interrumpo sus pensamientos el hecho que el castaño se giro hacia el con una sonrisa muy conocida por el fantasma una sonrisa de que va a grabar una nueva película sin decir una palabra el chico se dio vuelta y por instinto el fantasma lo siguió otro día podía seguir con esas reflexiones ya que ahora quería aprovechar cada momento de distracción de su dulce cineasta para mirarlo tal vez y solo tal vez un día se atreva a confesar sus sentimientos


	2. Noche de películas

Spencer,Shanilla,Rajeev y Billy se encontraban eligiendo películas para su noche de películas y para mala suerte de Billy todas eran de terror

**Esta..Están seguros que quieren ve...ver es...esas pe..películas **dijo el fantasma temblando

**Si Billy **dijeron los 3 chicos al uniso por centésima vez esa noche

**¿Por que? Miedo Cobra **dijo en un tono de burla Spencer

**Cla-...Claro que no **dijo el cantante **Billy Joe Cobra no le teme a nada **dijo para salvar a su poco (mucho) ego

**Clarooooo tu no le temes a nada **dijo con un claro sarcasmo el castaño

**¿Eso fue sarcasmo? **pregunto con una mirada asesina el chico ectoplasmico

**Por supuesto que no **dijo sarcástico de nuevo el chico

**Menos mal **dijo el chico azulado con una sonrisa inocente, mientras que los 3 restantes intercambiaron una mirada y se golpearon la frente con frustración

Luego de esa escenita los chicos colocaron la primera película era una comedia romántica que Shanilla les dijo que quería ver los 2 chicos rechazaron la idea,pero Billy se las arreglo para que aceptaran solo para no ver una película de terror bueno luego de 10 minutos de película los chicos se encontraban aburridos y luego se fue poniendo un poco mas interesante y al final de la película dieron un suspiro de alivio los 3 chicos y la chica los vio y rodó los ojos la siguiente película era "El conjuro"

***30 minutos de película después***

**Ahhhh **grito de nuevo Billy por quinta vez esa noche

**Billy cállate** dijo Spencer harto de los gritos del chico flotante

***3 películas y muchos gritos después***

La ultima película estaba iniciando y los hermanos ya se habían quedado dormidos, mientras que los otros 2 miraban la pantalla uno por que le gustaba la película y el otro por que el miedo no le dejaba cerrar los ojos. Spencer le dio una mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír la cara de Billy cuando estaba asustado era muy linda si hace tiempo había aceptado sus sentimientos por el fantasma. Luego el fantasma quien se estuvo reprimiendo para no abrazar a su primo por el terror salto de su asiento y se aferro al castaño como si de su bueno podríamos decirle "vida" dependiera de ello cuando en la pantalla de televisión apareció una persona con el rostro totalmente destrozado, Spencer sintió al fantasma demasiado cerca se reprimió para no hacer nada solo para decir algo

**Billy si estas tan asustado por que no te distraes con algo **dijo con el cineasta con el rostro totalmente sonrojado

El fantasma lo miro y vio su rostro sonrojado entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza

**Esta sera una buen distracción ** se dijo susurro el chico azulado mientras tomaba de la barbilla del castaño y la levantaba para que lo viera directamente a los ojos y antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar lo beso delicadamente hasta que a Spencer se separo en busca de aire con la cara completamente sonrojado viendo al fantasma quien estaba con un colorido purpura en las mejillas

**Yo-...Spenc-...Bro-...te lo...pued explicar **dijo nervioso el mayor rascándose la nuca y antes que pudiera seguir hablando Spencer lo interrumpió con algo que lo dejo atónito y feliz

**Cállate y Besame **fue lo que dijo el cineasta para luego besar al fantasma que enseguida correspondió el beso ambos tenían una sonrisa y lo que nunca notaron fue a cierta chica morena con un ojo entre abierto y una sonrisa en los labios viendo a la pareja no diría nada al menos hasta mañana

*Espacio en blanco*

Billy: por que parezco una niñita asustada en todo el fic

Yo: por que si y ya o prefieres que Spencer termine con Shanilla en el siguiente capitulo 

Billy:*desvía la mirada sonrojado*bien

Yo: jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente fic

*Fin espacio en Blanco*


	3. Te extraño

***Pov Spencer***

_Me encuentro ahora dirigiendo mi ultima película y no puedo evitar pensar en ti cada momento que pasamos juntos se que no debería recordarte seguir adelante como te lo prometí intentar olvidarte, pero es algo imposible para mi lo único que me sirve de consuelo es el hecho que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar podre volver a escuchar tu voz, tu risa, tus bromas y sobretodo volveré a estar junto a ti mi fantasma, mi cantante, mi primer amor y mi Billy. Bien se que soné posesivo, pero como dije no puedo evitarlo se que tengo todo lo que siempre soñé me volví el director mas famoso de todo Hollywood, pero de que me sirve si tu no estas a mi lado,si fue gracias a ti que llegue a donde estoy,aun esta fresco el recuerdo del día que desapareciste y si me escucharas este momento solo tengo 2 palabras que decirte...Te extraño._

Hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos pero mi asistente me estaba llamando la atención

**Señor se encuentra bien **dijo algo asustado mi asistente

**Ah si si solo...no es nada **dije como una vaga escusa, el chico solo mira con extrañeza y se retiro suspiro mientras veo el techo ahora solo me pregunto como estarás tu ahora

***Pov Billy***

Se encontraba sentado sobre una nube viendo por algo parecido aun espejo al castaño

_Se que me extrañas, que no cumples con tu promesa y no puedo culparte Spence por que yo tampoco cumplo con la mía no puedo evitar poner me a pensar en ti, tu sonrisa,tus ojos,tu voz en resumen todo tu *Suspiro* como a ti también me sirve de consuelo que en algún momento tu estarás a mi lado volveremos a estar juntos y esta vez para siempre ya que nada nos separara mi cineasta, mi castaño, mi bromigo, mi novio y mi único amor. Hasta entonces seguiré esperándote y veré como cumples tu sueño sin mi aunque a ambos nos duela tienes que seguir adelante con tu carrera, con tu vida y se que crees que no estoy a tu lado, pero es lo contrario siempre lo estoy y siempre lo estaré yo si te escuche y también Te extraño Spence._


	4. Quimica

*** Pov Billy ***

_La clase de Química recién estaba comenzando y la profesora ya estaba dictando su aburrida clase ya me había llamado la atención 3 veces, pero enserio la clase era mas aburrida que... bueno no se me ocurre algo mas aburrido que esto a parte de la clase de matemáticas esa si que aburre _detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escucho a la maestra decir que harían un trabajo en parejas _Genial ya quiero ver quien sera con suerte me tocara con Spen...Por que rayos quiero hacerlo con Wright es decir hace semanas que ese castaño esta en mi cabeza no me habré...enamorado... jajaja claro que no no puede ser o ya están dictando a las parejas_

*** Pov normal***

**Clase voy a dictar las parejas para el trabajo y la primer es Spencer y Baruch , Rajeev y Lolo** dijo la maestra con voz aburrida y continuo así hasta que todos tuvieron compañero

*** Pov Spencer ***

_No puede ser me toco con Baruch por que de repente se me acelera el corazón rayos otra vez ese tonto se puso en mi mente cuantas veces me voy a sentir así cada vez que escucho su nombre _Ve a Baruch ar cercarse a su puesto _Oh no aqui viene muy bien Spence solo mantente tranquilo termina rápido el trabajo y todo estará bien_

*** Pov Normal ***

El chico se acerco lentamente al puesto del castaño y se sientan a hacer el trabajo que era mesclar ciertos líquidos para formar otros productos químicos, pero mientras trabajaban Baruch se distrajo viendo a cierta persona y con eso me refiero a Spencer y mezclo demasiado de un químico lo que provoco una explosión

**Ustedes 2 **apunto a los 2 chicos **A limpiar esto ¡Ahora! **sentencio la maestra con el resto de la clase

**Perfecto simplemente perfecto gracias Baruch **dijo con mucho sarcasmo el mas bajo de los dos (Billy era mas alto por unos centímetros)

**Primero no me llames Baruch soy Billy segundo fue un accidente** dijo el chico molesto de que le digieran Baruch

**Ponte a limpiar quieres **dijo el chico lanzando le un paño a la cara del chico mas alto

**Bien **dijo de mala gana mientras se ponía limpiar la de varios minutos de silencio el azabache se puso a tararear en voz baja algo que llamo la atención del castaño que luego de unos minutos se unió a el intentando seguir le el ritmo de la canción,de un momento a otro se pusieron a limpiar y bailar al mismo tiempo,luego de unos minutos Spencer se tropezó y callo encima de Billy a milímetros de sus labios,pero el azabache no lo había notado y cuando levanto la cabeza sus labios se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso que termino en menos de 10 segundo ya que Spencer se separo con la cara totalmente sonrojada balbuceando disculpas mientras que Billy lo miraba divertido

**Tranquilo hermanito fue un accidente no es el fin del mundo **dijo el azabache con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas **ya terminamos de limpiar a si que porque no vamos por algo de comer te parece **dijo guiñándole un ojo,parándose y tendiéndole la mano para que se levante, el castaño solo asintió y tomo su mano para pararse después de eso esa clase ya no le pareció tan mala a ninguno de los 2 incluso tenían "química" después de clase.

Bueno esos son todos los de hoy publicare mas mañana 


	5. Mi persona favorita

Nota:Miren se que dirán que yo ya escribí un song fic con esta canción pero yo lo borre por que no me gusto como me quedo y decidí re subirlo aqui a demás que quia escriba uno o 2 song-fics y bueno eso es todo.

**Hey Spencer **dijo Billy entrando a la habitación del castaño con una hoja en la mano

**¿Que pasa Billy? **dijo el cineasta

**Te quer-... quería can-... cantar mi nueva canción **dijo nervioso el fantasma con un tono morado en sus mejillas

**Claro? **dijo extrañado el menor por el nerviosismo del chico azulado frente a el

**Muy bien **_uf aqui voy _el mayor saco una guitarra que traía en la espalda y empezó a tocar y luego de un par de acordes comenzó a cantar

_**Desde, el día en que te vi **_  
_**Sentí como que ya te conocía **_  
_**Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte **_

_**Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente **_  
_**De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente **_  
_**Pero siempre estas presente **_  
_**Aunque no pueda verte **_  
_**De locura casi estamos igual **_  
_**De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan**_

_**Y ya eres mi persona favorita **_

_**Cada minuto a tu lado es genial **_  
_**Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial **_  
_**Que ame mas que estar contigo **_  
_**Cada momento lo haces especial **_

Al principio Spencer se comenzó a sonrojar por la letra y a extrañarse un poco de que la canción no fuera narcisista como acostumbraban ser las del ex-cantante

_**Tu eres mi persona favorita **_  
_**Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo **_  
_**Es buen momento decirte que te quiero **_  
_**Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será **_

_**Creo que por mas que pase y pase el tiempo **_  
_**Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro **_  
_**A menos eso ciento **_  
_**De locura casi estamos igual **_  
_**De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan **_

_**Y ya eres mi persona favorita **_  
_**cada minuto a tu lado es genial **_  
_**y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial **_  
_**que ame mas que estar contigo **_  
_**cada momento lo haces especial**_

A ambos se le venían recuerdos junto al otro en la mente e inconscientemente se fueron acercando

**_Tu eres mi persona favorita  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
Decirte que te quiero  
Apareciste justamente  
Cuando estaba listo para quererte  
Y después de todo te fui a encontrar_**

_**Y ya eres mi persona favorita**_  
_**Cada minuto a tu lado es genial**_  
_**Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial**_  
_**Que ame mas que estar contigo**_  
_**Cada momento lo haces especial**_

_**Tu eres mi persona favorita**_  
_**Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo**_  
_**Es buen momento decirte que te quiero**_  
_**Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será**_  
_**Y siempre así será y siempre así será…..!**_

Finalizo Billy a escasos centímetros del rostro de Spencer para luego romper esa distancia y besarle dulcemente al cineasta hasta que a este le falto aire y tuvieron que separarse un poco para que pudiera respirar entonces el fantasma susurro unas palabras en oído del castaño

**Tu eres mi persona favorita **

Y luego de eso se volvieron a besar

Muy cursi lo se pero bueno quisiera decir que no tenia planeado re-subir este song-fic,pero vi un vídeo en youtube que fue inspirado en la primera versión de este song-fic

y bueno aqui les dejo el link del vídeo para el que quiera lo vea :

watch?v=yCjeMFQkihE

/yCjeMFQkihE

bueno hasta proxima


	6. Dirty Litlle Secret

Ambos tenian secretos que no querian que nadie supiera como todo el mundo, el mas importante ese secreto que estaba contra toda regla estaba mal era inmoral, pero que ambos disfrutaban romper esas reglas que la sociedad los obligaba a obedecer, aquello no importaba en el momento en que sus cuerpos se juntaban despues de todo ya estaban condenados desde hace tiempo

_Se besaban apasionadamente sobre la cama del menor, Billy se encontraba mordisqueando los pezones del meno mientras este no dejaba de gemir_

**-Ahg Billy**-_Decia Spencer Sonrojado y jadeante por el placer recibido_

**-Spencer**\- _Decia el azabache con ojos de deseo _

Ambos sabian que estaban mal, si era inmoral, pero se amaban, se querian, se deseaban, se necesitaban, no importaban que fueran primos, que ambos tuvieran la misma sangre, que mas daba,el mundo les importaba poco,y despues de todo el mundo tenia sus secretos y el suyo era:

_**"Su pequeño sucio secreto"**_

_**Se que paso un año...pero estoy viva :v y mas creativa que nunca gente asi que me veran seguido de ahora en adelante ^u^**_


End file.
